Lick
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Jung Kook kesal! Kekasih Jung-nya ini tidak juga bangun! Hmm... Cara ampuh yang langsung membangunkannya apa, ya? Aha! Jung Kook dapat ide! Ayo kita coba ide yang satu ini!/Bad Summary/HopeKook/Yapi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Lick**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, T**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt, Drama, Humor**

 **Cast:**

 **-Jung Ho Seok a.k.a J-Hope (BTS)**

 **-Jeon Jung Kook (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), abstrak, GJ, pendek banget, alur kecepetan, Yaoi Fanfic! Pair: HopeKook, DLDR! RnR, please... ^^**

 **A/n: Ide dari pict lama. Biasa~ Photo-nya, J-Hope sama Jung Kook, dengan Jung Kook yang hampir jilat telinga J-Hope. Hope U like it! Happy reading~**

 **AUTHOR POV**

J-Hope duduk santai pada sofa ruang tengah dorm. Matanya serius pada layar tablet miliknya, ntah sedang membaca apa, dan Shi juga males ngintip.

Kebetulan dorm sepi. Sebenarnya tidak benar-benar sepi, sih... Ia ditinggal di dorm saat yang lain sibuk pergi ke supermarket. Ntahlah... Mungkin sebagian besarnya kelayapan memanfaatkan hari libur. Karena? Alasan ia ditinggal karena sang maknae mager. You know mager? Males Gerak. Dan maknae setan dibalik imut itu sedang tertidur dari 1 jam yang lalu. Setelah J-Hope menemaninya layaknya Eomma.

Seseorang mendekat. J-Hope tetap acuh tak sadar. Seseorang duduk disebelahnya. J-Hope tetap tak menghiraukannya, asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

"Hyung." 1 kali. J-Hope bergeming. "Hyungie~" 2 kali. J-Hope tetap tak bergerak. "Hoppie Hyung~" 3 kali. J-Hope masih tak menyadari. "Hoppie Hyungie!" 4 kali. Pikiran J-Hope masih belum kembali. "HO SEOK!" 5 kali. J-Hope hanya menyamankan posisi duduknya. Oh, salah deskripsi. Maksudnya, J-Hope budeg. Padahal telinganya tak tersumpal apa pun. "Yak! JUNG HO SEOK!" 6 kali. Jung Kook dongkol.

CLING!

Anggap saja tiba-tiba lampu diruang tengah menyala, itu karena posisinya berada di atas kepala Jung Kook. Alih-alih sebuah ide muncul, karena ini bukan film animasi yang tiba-tiba saja ada lampu menyala di dekat kepalanya.

Ah, Jung Kook punya ide hebat. Agak nakal. Tapi... lama-lama melihat Hyung kesayangannya itu seperti mayat hidup, Jung Kook jadi prihatiin. Lagi pula, ia tak mau sampai disindir V memiliki kekasih sebudeg orang bolot, nanti. Tsk!

Jung Kook mendekati telinga J-Hope. Tetap tak ada respon. Jung Kook menjulurkan lidahnya perlahan. Dan tanpa banyak jeda, Jung Kook menjilat telinga J-Hope perlahan, namun seduktif. Masih tak ada perubahan. Jung Kook mulai panik, apakah kekasihnya ini masih bernafas? Tapi Jung Kook tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kali ini menggigit gemas cuping telinga itu.

BRUK!

Seketika itu juga tubuh Jung Kook membeku. Matanya terasa memanas saat melihat J-Hope dengan suksesnya tumbang ke pahanya. Apa benar J-Hope-nya telah... ah! Tidak mungkin! Beberapa detik yang lalu ia melihat J-Hope-nya masih serius dengan gadget. A-Apa yang terjadi?

Jung Kook menunduk. Membuat arah pandangnya jatuh pada namja tampan yang tengah memejamkan mata dengan damainya. Sayangnya penglihatan Jung Kook sudah mengabut duluan.

Dengan bergetar salah satu tangan Jung Kook terangkat untuk mengelus kepala J-Hope pelan, penuh sayang. Mati-matian Jung Kook menahan isakannya, menahan air matanya jatuh agar tak mengenai wajah tampan sang Hyung tercinta.

CHU~

Tapi saat kedua pasang daging kenyal itu bertemu, Jung Kook menutup matanya.

TES!

Membuat air matanya jatuh mengenai wajah tampan namja yang kini tengah menciumnya. Namja itu melumat lembut bibir Jung Kook sebentar, lalu kembali merebahkan kepalanya di paha Jung Kook. Salah satu tangan namja itu meraih pipi Jung Kook. Pipi tirus itu tak dialiri air mata, karena air mata itu langsung jatuh ke wajahnya secara Jung Kook menangis dengan tertunduk dalam.

"Waeyo, eoh?" tanya namja itu khawatir. Padahal dalam hati ia tersenyum evil penuh kemenangan karena bisa mengerjai namjachingu setan kecil-nya.

"Aku membencimu, Hyung." lirih Jung Kook masih dengan posisinya dan air mata semakin banyak keluar.

"Kookkie~" namja itu mencoba memanggil Jung Kook.

"Kau menyebalkan, Hyung." gumam Jung Kook. Namja itu mulai panik. "Aku sangat ketakutan! Kau keterlaluan! Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Jung Ho Seok babbo! Aku ingin membunuhmu! Dasar sial-"

CHU~

J-Hope kembali mencium Jung Kook hangat dan lembut. Kali ini ia membuat posisinya terduduk dan menangkup wajah tirus itu. Melumatnya dengan penuh permintaan maaf dan penyesalan.

"Ekhem! Kami sudah pulang. Mungkin kalian bisa melanjutkannya dikamarmu, J-Hope Hyung."

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Ditengah jalan baru dapet gmn endingnya. Maaf kalo absurd. #bow Review, please... ^^**


End file.
